Prise entre deux feux
by Jolinar de Malkschour
Summary: AU/PWP explicite sur le threesome Fili/Kili/OC : lorsqu'Ori lui dit que Fili la demande dans sa chambre, Eliseth se dit qu'elle va encore le retrouver dans une position compromettante avec sa dernière conquête en date et qu'il faudra qu'elle trouve une solution. Que nenni ! Elle va connaître les joies d'un partie à trois, puisque Kili sera aussi présent.
**AU/PWP explicite sur le threesome Fili/Kili/OC : lorsqu'Ori lui dit que Fili la demande dans sa chambre, Eliseth se dit qu'elle va encore le retrouver dans une position compromettante avec sa dernière conquête en date et qu'il faudra qu'elle trouve une solution. Que nenni ! Elle va connaître les joies d'une partie à trois, puisque Kili sera aussi présent.**

 **Résumé :** **PWP à tendance threesome Fili/Kili/OC**

 **Disclaimer :** **l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien et l'interprétation cinématographique du "Hobbit" à Peter Jackson. Eliseth, Narya et Ralya sont mes personnages.**

 **Attention !** **Threesome Fili/Kili/OC**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Ne cherchez donc pas une histoire développée, j'ai écrit cela sans arrière-pensée, sans vouloir me prendre la tête. J'ai passé une sale période, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de très léger, sans m'encombrer de pensées philosophiques liées à un plan.**

 **Je sais que c'est un threesome très court. Malgré mes efforts, je n'ai pas réussi à le rallonger.**

 **Les mineurs, allez voir ailleurs si vous y êtes. Et oui ! Je ne vous ai pas invité par ici. Cette fic est classée M. Alors, au revoir.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis : je suis ouverte à tous vos commentaires, négatifs ou positifs, du moment qu'ils sont expliqués et argumentés dans le plus grand respect.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Prise entre deux feux.**

Absorbée par les papiers que j'avais entre les mains, je parcourais l'un des nombreux couloirs des Montagnes Bleues menant vers mon bureau.

-Ah ! Eliseth ! Je vous cherchais. M'interpella une voix familière.

Pour ne pas gêner le flot continu de Nains envahissant le corridor où nous nous trouvions, Ori se posta près d'un des murs. Je le rejoignis, le nez dans mes parchemins

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je d'un ton distrait.

-Fili veut vous voir immédiatement dans sa chambre.

-Est-ce si pressé que cela ? Ne peut-il pas attendre ?

-Oh ! Non ! C'est extrêmement urgent !

L'exclamation quelque peu désespéré du Nain me fit lever les yeux sur lui. Je vis donc Ori baisser le regard vers le sol, son visage se teintant d'une jolie couleur pivoine. Je soupirai profondément : son attitude timide m'indiquait qu'il avait dû être témoin d'une scène à caractère sexuel, choquant sa sensibilité.

Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre : autant aller régler le problème directement avec Fili. Je remerciais Ori. Tout en maudissant intérieurement l'héritier pour ce contretemps, je me diriger vers son logement.

Connaissant les deux princes, ils étaient inséparables. Donc, Kili est forcément de la partie. Dans quelles positions osées, avec leurs conquêtes respectives, allais-je encore une fois les retrouver ? Ce genre de situations ne m'étonnait même plus : je sais qu'ils n'arrivaient jamais à se quitter, même dans leurs moments d'intimité avec les Naines qu'ils avaient choisies. Mais faire constamment appel à moi pour les dépêtrer de ce type de contexte me fatiguait profondément...

Arrivée à destination, je toquais à la porte. Avec l'aisance née de l'habitude, j'entrais directement sans attendre une quelconque autorisation.

-Bon ! Que se passe-t-il ? Haussais-je le ton en claquant la porte.

L'atmosphère de leur chambre puait littéralement le sexe. La pièce et le lit étaient dans un désordre que seul une intimité emprunte d'un désir violent pouvait donner comme résultat. Même Kili et Fili était un véritable appel à la débauche et à la luxure.

L'épéiste n'avait, en tout et pour tout, qu'une serviette suspendue à ses hanches. Sa poitrine admirablement façonnées par des années d'entraînements militaires était recouvert d'une toison blonde, dont une ligne descendait au milieu de ses abdominaux superbement sculptés vers l'aine. Ses biceps et ses épaules étaient admirablement ciselés par le maniement de ses armes de prédilection.

Vêtu d'un sous-vêtement noir, l'archer était du même modèle que son frère, en plus mince, plus grand et en brun.

Fili et Kili avaient hérité du même type de physique absolument magnifique des Durin.

Autant affirmer que je n'en perdais pas une miette. Discrètement, entendons-nous bien. Je ne voulais absolument pas montrer qu'ils m'excitaient énormément.

Les contemplant successivement, j'écartais les bras en signe d'incompréhension : pour une fois, ils étaient "décents", par rapport à ce que j'avais vu d'eux par le passé. Je ne comprenais pas en quoi je leur serais utile.

-Il était temps. Grogna Fili, visiblement frustré.

Je m'interrogeais sur le pourquoi de son insatisfaction : ils avaient manifestement passé un excellent moment avec des Naines. Ces dernières s'étaient, par ailleurs, déjà éclipsées.

Le blond parcourut la distance qui nous séparait et se posta à quelques millimètres de moi. Il me prit les documents des mains et les posa sur une commode. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il passa une main dans mes boucles châtains, et les caressa délicatement, comme si cette envie le tenaillait depuis tellement longtemps.

Je les scrutais, ébahie.

-Fili, que fais-tu ?

Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes.

-Ce que j'ai envie depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu : coucher avec toi.

Je déglutis péniblement en le sentant contre ma bouche. Je l'ouvris et laissais sa langue traverser la barrière de mes dents pour venir danser avec la mienne dans une danse sensuelle. Sa paume appuya sur l'arrière de ma tête dans le but d'intensifier ce baiser absolument excitant.

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Mes mains devinrent moites, je frissonnais d'excitation. Malgré les images explicites que j'avais emmagasiné des deux frères, je n'avais jamais pensé que ce la irait plus loin entre nous... trois.

Car le brun venait de se mettre derrière moi.

-Schuuuut... Détends-toi. Si tu ne veux pas, dis-le nous maintenant et nous nous arrêtons tout de suite. Me murmura Kili de sa voix grave à mon oreille.

Sans même réfléchir, je fis glisser le morceau de tissu de Fili à terre dans un geste impatient. L'ainé s'éloigna un peu de moi et ils rirent doucement. Un coup d'œil suffit à me confirmer que ces deux là - car Kili se retrouva nu aussi rapidement - était tout aussi bien proportionné l'un comme l'autre.

Ils commencèrent à me dévêtir très respectueusement.

En me faisant lever les bras, l'ainé m'enleva la tunique et la bande retenant ma poitrine, qui se libéra instantanément. Le cadet fit de même avec ma braie, mon sous-vêtement et je levais les pieds pour m'en débarrasser.

Fili recouvrit mes seins de ses paumes

-Lourds et pleins, comme je les aime. Chuchota-t-il, en me contemplant d'un œil appréciateur.

-Tu as un cul magnifique. Continua Kili, son regard me scrutant avec excitation.

-Tu remarqueras que mon frère est... comment dirais-je... très cru dans ses paroles. M'informa Fili, en commençant à me caresser.

-Ca ne me dérange pas. Répondis-je, en tournant la tête vers Kili. Je le suis aussi.

Le brun se mit à embrasser mon cou. Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. J'émis un profond gémissement.

-Et une zone érogène ! Constata-t-il, satisfait, ses lèvres contre ma peau.

Ma respiration s'accéléra : Fili roulait mes tétons entre ses pouces et ses index de plus en plus vite et fort. Trois des doigts de Kili se placèrent sur mon clitoris et le caressèrent avec dextérité.

Je mouillais instantanément. Je laissais ma tête aller contre le torse du plus jeune et soupirais de satisfaction. Un frissonnement de plaisir parcourut mon corps.

Le pouce et l'index du plus grand entourèrent mon menton et tournèrent mon visage vers le sien. Mon regard s'accrocha à ses pupilles brunes. Il me captura ma lèvre inférieure et la roula doucement entre les siennes. Puis, sa bouche se plaqua contre la mienne pour un baiser doux et délicat.

Je posais ma main sur celle de l'archer entre mes cuisses et, tout en continuant à nous embrasser, j'imprimais mon propre rythme et ma propre pression.

Des gémissements de félicité se répercutèrent dans la gorge de Kili. Le plaisir s'amplifia pour se propager dans mes reins et mon bas-ventre pour se transformer en feu charnel et me submergea entièrement.

Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi. Je me dégageais de la bouche de celui-ci et m'accrochais aux épaules de Fili. Ses bras me plaquèrent contre lui, Kili se pressant contre mon dos, son visage enfui d'un côté de mon cou pour me faire un superbe suçon.

Ils durent le sentir car, d'un commun accord silencieux, ils me portèrent vers le lit sur lequel nous nous installâmes.

Kili s'assit contre le rebord du lit et m'installa entre ses jambes écartées. Il posa ses paumes sur ma poitrine et les malaxa doucement dans un souffle satisfait.

Fili vint se placer entre mes propres jambes. Sans demander son reste, il posa ses lèvres sur mon intimité. Ce simple contact m'incendia entièrement le corps : je fermais les yeux et posais ma tête contre l'épaule gauche de Kili pour en profiter pleinement. Dans une chorégraphie dense et soutenue, sa langue traça des arabesques, allait, venait, caressait assidûment. Sa barbe, d'une douceur incomparable, intensifiait fantastiquement mon plaisir. Les mains du cadet s'occupèrent de mes seins dans un ballet incessant d'étreintes.

-Tu as un corps splendide. Me murmura Kili, excité de me voir prendre autant de plaisir.

Je sentis son sexe durcir contre mon dos. Mon sang pulsait d'un feu charnel et coulait dans toutes mes veines. Tout mon être s'embrasait à ses caresses qui s'accentuèrent sur mes seins et mon intimité.

Instinctivement, j'agrippais les avant-bras de Fili posés sur mes cuisses, arquais le dos à me le briser, et ondulais le bassin pour plus de frictions. Je soupirais, gémissais, soufflais de plaisir. Mes mains se serraient de plus en plus pour lui indiquer où j'en étais.

Le plaisir s'intensifia d'un seul coup, jusqu'à exploser et se répandre dans tout mon corps. Qu'est-ce que Fili était doué ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de jouir aussi intensément de cette façon.

Fili remonta jusqu'à ma figure et m'embrassa furieusement : avec mon goût dans sa bouche, j'avais l'impression d'être "marquée".

-Tu es magnifique quand tu jouis. Me chuchota Kili à l'oreille. J'ai très envie de toi. De te prendre violemment. De te posséder corps et âme.

Je me retrouvais à genoux.

Deux choses simultanées se passèrent : Fili introduisit deux doigts dans mon entrée tout en m'écrasant contre lui, un troisième caressant mon clitoris, alors que les doigts du plus mince s'invitèrent habilement dans mon antre arrière et me caressa habilement.

J'enfuis mon visage dans la barbe blonde, fermais les yeux, et y étouffais un cri de plaisir. Ils me caressèrent d'abord très doucement pour enfin prendre de la vitesse et de la profondeur.

Du plaisir naquit à ces deux niveaux pour se propager dans mes reins et mon bas-ventre. Ils ajoutèrent encore de la pression : ce que je ressentais s'intensifia pour se transformer en un troisième feu charnel et me submergea entièrement.

Je sentis la chaleur de ses deux corps qui m'entouraient dans un désir ardent de me posséder.

Couché sur le dos, Fili vint se placer sous moi et plaça doucement sa virilité gorgée et dure dans mon intimité. Kili me pencha légèrement et fit de même dans mon antre bouillant et palpitant, ses mains parcourant mon corps. Celui-ci se braqua pendant que j'émis un cri de pur plaisir, malgré la douleur.

Kili plaqua mon torse contre mon dos, me permettant ainsi de reposer à nouveau ma tête sur l'une de ses épaules. Kili resta immobile quelques secondes, le temps que je m'habitue à sa présence en moi : c'était épais et imposant. Mon bassin se mit inconsciemment à bouger, signe que le brun pouvait commencer à en profiter.

Pendant que tous deux prenaient de la vitesse, nos yeux se voilèrent d'un désir violent. Le blond se leva à moitié et posa ses lèvres sur les globes charnues, qu'il lécha, suça et fit rouler entre ses dents. Je fermais les yeux avant de mettre une main dans les cheveux de Kili et l'autre dans ceux de Fili.

Ils m'emmenèrent dans une danse lascive et brutale de nos trois corps.

Je nous entendis grogner de plaisir à l'unisson.

-C'est bon de se faire prendre, n'est-ce pas ? Réussit à dire Kili dans le flot du brasier qui nous consumait.

Je grognais de plus belle en guise d'assentiment. A ce signal, ils me pilonnèrent de plus en plus furieusement.

-Tu nous sens bien ? Haleta le brun, en caressant fébrilement chaque morceau de ma peau qu'il pouvait atteindre.

-Je... vous... sens... très bien... même. Pantelais-je, pressant encore plus la tête de Fili contre mes seins.

Mon corps ne m'obéissait plus : il bougeait furieusement au gré des mouvements des deux membres durs qui me pilonnèrent déjà violemment.

Je claquais une paume sur la fesse de Kili et l'autre sur celle de Fili pour leur intimer l'ordre silencieux d'aller encore plus vite, plus fort, plus profond. Ils le comprirent parfaitement et me donnèrent vraiment tout.

-Tu es vraiment une salope. Me dit Kili.

Cette insulte déclencha deux tourbillons de plaisir, deux tornades de jouissances simultanées et fis, pour la première fois, ce que je n'avais jamais fait : hurler de plaisir.

En grognant, ils jouirent en même temps.

Nous nous effondrâmes sur le lit : essoufflée, je me retrouvais au milieu, avec Fili à ma gauche et Kili à ma droite. Je posais ma tête contre le torse musclé du plus âgé. Son frère se blottit contre mon dos qui m'entoura de ses bras. Une main contre le flanc de l'ainé, l'autre sur les fesses musclées du plus jeune, je m'endormis immédiatement.

Complètement perdue, je me réveillais un moment plus tard, ne sachant pas à quelle heure de la journée nous étions.

Après moult mouvements délicats pour ne pas réveiller les deux frères, je réussis à m'extirper du lit. Je récupérais mes vêtements et m'habillais rapidement. Je me coiffais d'un chignon bas et n'oubliais pas de reprendre mes documents.

Je fermais la porte en soupirant de soulagement : je ne les avais pas réveillés. Ou alors, ils avaient fait semblant de continuer à dormir. Je ne le saurais jamais.

Je m'éloignais rapidement de la chambre. Je savais que j'allais les revoir d'ici peu. Mais pour l'instant, je ressentais néanmoins le besoin de m'isoler. Je me demandais cependant comment nous nous comporterions. Je n'étais finalement que leur scribe particulière... Quel cliché !

Je sus très vite qu'il s'était passé cinq heures entre mon arrivée chez Fili et mon départ. Autant d'heures à rattraper jusque tard dans la soirée.

Au détour d'un couloir, j'entendis une conversation qui ne m'aurait ordinairement pas intéressée outre mesure. Mais ma situation actuelle faisait que c'était tout le contraire à ce moment précis.

-Non mais, tu te rends compte ?! S'indigna une Naine, outrée. Kili qui me traite de "salope" pendant la chose. Comme si ça pouvait m'exciter... Ca m'a stoppé net ! Je me demande bien ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête...

-Narya, il y a des gens qui aiment cette facette de l'intimité.

-Pas moi, Ralya ! Je suis partie aussi sec, en les plantant dans l'état qu'ils étaient !

-Oui, je le sais, merci. J'ai dû te suivre, tu ne m'as même pas laissé en profiter.

-Pourquoi en aurais-tu profiter ? C'est dégradant pour les Naines que nous sommes de se faire insulter de la sorte dans un moment qui devrait être doux et aimant.

-A ta place, Narya, j'aurais été excitée à mort. Leur souriais-je en passant à leurs côtés.

Ralya ria à gorge déployée en voyant la mine choquée et ahurie de sa cousine.

-Eliseth ! M'appela Narya, abasourdie.

C'était donc elles qui m'avaient précédé avant que les princes héritiers ne me fassent ma fête !

A cette seconde précise, je ne savais pas que ces moments allaient recommencer durant de très nombreuses années. Même après mon mariage avec Kili.


End file.
